Power That Be
by klcm
Summary: First it's being sacked, then the car going, then an eviction scare. Penelope's life goes rapidly downhill and soon she finds herself a criminal and a stranger all in one, can the team do their job and profile her case before its too late?
1. Sacked

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

New Story as another one ends!!!

* * *

'TA Garcia.' The voice said as he was summoned into the room. Penelope looked up at him. 'Strauss wants to see you Pen.' He said in a whisper, and a sad smile, this wasn't good.

'What does she want?'

'I can't tell you but its not good.'

'Do I need to take anything?'

'No just yourself.' Penelope nodded and grabbed her purse before following Tim down the corridor they made minimal small talk, must less than they usually did, her mind playing over what she could have done. When she got outside Strauss's office she took a seat and the nerves bubbled.

'Garcia in my office now.' Came Strauss's voice, its usual mean sound. Penelope caught the glare; the woman hated her after all, always had and always would. Penelope stood silently and entered the office. 'Shut the door please.' She complied and stood there. 'Take a seat Garcia.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'I bet you have no idea why you are here do you?'

'No ma'am.'

'I'm sorry Garcia but I have no other thing to do but sack you.' She saw Penelope's features whiten. 'I want for you to go to your office and clear it out; a new tech will take over in an hour. Wipe the computers of everything they do not need and then leave.'

'I don't understand... I don't...'

'3 sexual harassment claims have come through. I'm afraid 3 is 3 too many.'

'Sexual harassment claims?'

'Yes.'

'From who?'

'That is confidential; the person has every right to remain anonymous.' Penelope nodded. 'Now go, I want you out of this building within the hour. Hand me your badge and phone.' Penelope yet again complied and left the office.

'Pen everything okay?'

'I got sacked.'

'What!' Tim said. 'Why?'

'Sexual harassment.'

'On who?'

'I don't know.' She said and left the office reception area, she walked back to her office past the bull pen and into her office. She went into the bull pen, pretended to everyone that everything was okay, grabbed a box and went back to her office, as she packed her stuff up absentmindedly she couldn't help but think who would do such a thing. When all her figurines, pens, photo's everything that made the office her lair was packed away she sat and started to put all her stuff on discs, deleting it as she went. Her job was only hers for another 8 minutes. Just as she put the last CD in her box the door opened and in came a young man.

'Garcia right?' Penelope nodded. 'I'm Jon Berry, the new TA.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'I'm so happy to get this job, I heard you're the best, the team are the best.'

Without another Penelope left, she felt like he was rubbing it in. She walked past the bull pen and felt eyes on her. She carried on to the elevator before she heard someone behind her.

'Pen.' She turned around to see Tim. 'I got these... read them, all 3 of the reports.'

'Who did it?'

'Morgan.' He said and she dropped the box and they heard things crash against other things. 'Penelope... I didn't mean for you drop things.'

'It's okay.' She said trying to hide the tears in her throat; she looked up when she saw the door open and Derek run towards them.

'Baby girl... what's going on?' Tim got up and smiled before leaving.

'If you wanted me to stop calling you nicknames, or to quit out on our friendship completely you didn't need to get me sacked.' She then pushed the button on the elevator and got in leaving him frozen with shock. He ran into the bull pen and up to Hotch's office, he knocked and entered before Hotch could order him in.

'Hotch, Garcia got sacked she said it's my fought.' He said angry that she didn't give him the benefit of the doubt, saddened that she would think something like and infuriated that he hadn't done it.

'Well I don't know why you'd do it.'

'Do what though?'

'File 3 sexual harassment claims against her.' He saw Derek's face stiffen. 'You didn't?'

'God no! Why would I? I love my relationship with Pen!'

'Derek, take the rest of the day off... go to Garcia, I am sorting this mess out.' Derek nodded and left the office, walking passed his desk, he picked up the things he needed and rushed out of the building. He drove to her apartment and blew out a deep breath when he saw her car, someone was messing with their lives and he didn't like it one bit. He parked up and did the journey to her door, he knocked and it opened immediately, he saw Penelope's reddened face, then the door started to shut and he put his hand up to stop it closing.

'Morgan go away.' Penelope said coldly her voice ready to break.

'No.'

'Look okay... I get it.' She said sounding broken. 'If you wanted a normal friendship, no nicknames, no banter, you could have asked, I would've broken it off.' She said the anger building. 'You didn't have to get me done for sexual harassment.' She saw his face change, but the anger was bubbling away. 'I thought our friendship meant something, it was different but I thought we were close, I thought I meant more to you but you're another disappointment.' She then burst into tears as she let the words escaped her lips, Derek wasted no time in wrapping her up in a hug, he felt her try and pull away from him.

'I didn't file those.' He felt her stiffen in his grasp before breaking down. 'I love you silly girl, I love what we have, I love you.'

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked!! Lemme know! =)


	2. The Illegal

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Still under investigation. The letter sat on her lap, she wasn't allowed back to work, she wasn't even allowed to breathe case to anyone, she wasn't allowed to go and look for a new job, and she was house bound, literally. Derek kept her company the best he could, after their spat, well hers, and his declaration of love, he made her believe him.

Now they were together, more than causal, Derek Morgan was no longer on the shelf to be taken, he was hers and likewise, she was his. She re-read the letter and then stood up, pacing, her eyes tracing the lines. Strauss had sent a half apology but hadn't so much as offered her, her job back. She calculated who could be doing this but no one she knew hated her enough and Derek for that matter, to stitch her up and make Derek the main man behind it.

She heard a clatter of chains, and the engine of what sounded like a truck, she went to the window to see if she could see what was going on. In the car park downstairs a tow truck was lifting up her car, she ran down in a panic.

'Hey!' She screamed as her anger began to boil. 'Hey you! Grease monkey!' She was shocked that didn't get a response, she was fuming as it was, this was not happening. 'Excuse me!' She screamed at the top of her lungs, that got his attention.

'What?' He asked rudely as he looked up at where the bellowing was coming from.

'What the hell do you think you're doing with my car exactly?' Penelope asked with way too much attitude, she looked after the man, looked at her car, she knew what was happening, she just didn't know why.

'Ah, it yours, well then you can sign this.' He told her, shoving a clipboard in her direction rashly. 'Sign and I can take this to go get crushed.'

She gawped at him at that point. 'Crushed? What if I don't sign it off?'

'I'll call my supervisor, who'll ring the police.'

'The police? What the hell have I done to warrant my car being taken?'

'Tax is out of date, insurance invalid, plates wrong.' He told her. 'That's all illegal, together that's a bigger offence, the fines will come through soon enough.'

'Excuse me?' She asked shocked and looked at the tax disc, it wasn't the same as it was the night before. 'I bought an up to date one 4 months ago! My insurance payment went out only last week and as for illegal plates, they haven't changed since I was 18!'

'Sorry lady, I'm just doing my job. Just sign it and I can get on my way.' Penelope had no option but to sign over her classic car, one of few things she had left of her past life, as she watched the truck disappear she ran back into her apartment and grabbed her phone.

'Morgan?' Derek's voice rang out and she broke at that point. 'Pen? What's up?' The sobbing didn't change pattern. 'Come on baby girl, what's happened?'

'My car's just been towed away, to be crushed.'

'What?!'

'Apparently my tax disc is invalid, so is my insurance and my license plates are wrong.'

'I was with you when you got a tax disc.'

'I don't know how any of this could have happened.' She said as she began pacing. 'The disc is wrong, it's says it been invalid for a month, my plates are the same as they've always been and I've just paid this month's insurance!'

'Okay baby I need you to calm down, text me what company it was and I'll get onto it and if that doesn't work then I'll get Hotch or Rossi onto it.'

'Thank you.'

'No thanks, I'm hopefully nearly done here and I'll come round to you.'

'Okay.'

'Love you.' Penelope sniffed as he said those three little words, her peace of mind once again reinserted by Derek.

'Love you too.' She told him and put the phone down, she slammed it down with frustration, now not only was she jobless, she was carless as well.

Derek let himself into Penelope's apartment later that day and he found it eerily quiet, he put his bag down, placed the shopping in the kitchen and went into the bedroom, there curled up under a blanket was Penelope, fast asleep. He smiled before approaching and gathering her up in his arms protectively, he felt her realisations that it was him as she snuggled in closer to his chest.

'What's the time?' She mumbled sleepily.

'Coming up 6.'

She groaned. 'I shouldn't take pain relief.'

'Why not?' He said kissing her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

'I had a headache and I've been asleep for near enough 4 hours because of it.' Penelope said stretching. 'They took Esther.' She told him sadly.

'Hotch managed to get the farthest with it. Not entirely back with you but it'll be sitting in the car parts parking lot for a month, so we can get it all sorted.' She groaned again. 'Hotch isn't happy baby girl.'

'He isn't the only one, I don't see who'd do this to me, who'd purposefully get me sacked, who'd break into my car and change my tax disc, who'd get into my insurance.'

'I don't know baby girl, but when I do find out, we'll get it sorted, together we'll get it done, I can promise you that.'

'I just want to go to work, I don't like the fact that I'm being made the bad guy when I've done nothing wrong, how can I be the one under investigation.' She felt Derek tense around her as he went to question it. 'I got a letter from Strauss, she's sorry for the inconvenience this must be serving me, but she can't have me back until everything's straightened out, so now I'm going to have a suspension in my file. I can't even go out and get a job; I don't have an endless money supply.'

'We'll get it sorted goddess, whoever this is that is doing this severely misread us didn't they?'

'How you mean?'

'I'll always be here to catch your fall.'


	3. Eviction Notice

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

3 weeks later, Penelope found herself sacked and permanently without her car, she was distraught over it all. Strauss had been given evidence from an anonymous source as to some thing's on her computer system, Penelope had pleaded innocent to all of it but the evidence begged to differ and now she was truly without a job and nowhere was hiring an ex computer hacker.

Apart from her distress, she was furious that someone would purposefully sabotage her life and she couldn't even pin point who it was. Hotch was fuming that she was no longer a part of his team, or that she was jobless, he had seen the things that were piling up against her and he knew that they weren't her, immediately he knew someone had it in for her. Derek was angered that they'd just sack her like that and he was worried at the mood Penelope had been in since. The others, especially Emily and JJ were missing having Penelope around, and felt the injustice from it all. Reid was even more uncomfortable in the BAU without Penelope and Rossi was just trying to sweeten Strauss up enough to get Penelope's job back without anyone knowing.

'Hey baby girl, just checking in.' Derek said as he called her for the 3rd time that day, she smiled at hearing his voice.

'Hey sugar... how's work?'

'We don't need to talk about it sweetness, we can avoid all work related area's if you like.'

'How's work?' She asked again concerned.

Derek sighed. 'Boring, it's not the same.' He told her truthfully. 'We're going out for dinner tonight P... the guys want to know if you're up for it?'

'I can't afford to go out until I have this sorted.'

'We're all chipping in to help.'

'I'm not some charity; I don't want to have to owe you guys back.'

'No owing anyone.' Derek bargained with her. 'Come on Pen, the guys miss not having you around.' He heard her breathing as she thought t over. 'Please?'

'Fine... but only because right now I can see you pouting at your phone.'

'Too right goddess too right.' Derek told her evidently smiling; she laughed at him but heard banging from a hammer. 'What's that?'

'I have no idea.' She said and opened her door just to be narrowly missed by a hammer. 'Whoa! Can I help you?'

The man and woman standing there in business suits looked at her. 'Eviction notice.'

'Excuse me?'

'You have 2 days from now to get packed and out of this apartment.'

'I haven't done anything to get evicted.' Penelope said angrily, the phone pressed to her chest. 'I don't understand what the hell you think you're doing but I am not going anywhere, I pay my rent fair and share.' She ripped the note off the door and slammed the door on the two people in the hallway.

Sucking in a deep breath she put the phone to her ear. 'What's happening now?'

'Whoever this is doing it to me thinks its funny to get me evicted, like fuck am I leaving, I've done nothing wrong.'

'You got an eviction notice?'

'Yeah and to go with it a nice ickle hole where they nailed it!' Penelope said fuming all over again, she was too angry to do anything but inside she was slowly crumbling. 'I'm so sick and tired of this... seriously.'

'I know baby girl, how about we bring dinner round and make a plan up from there... all of us as a team, we've all our heads we're bound to come up with some answers.'

Penelope thought about it for a moment, and then she saw logic to it. She had computer skills, Rossi had connections all over the country, Hotch was a lawyer once upon a time, Derek was a cop, JJ was all into the media, Emily had connections like Rossi and Reid was the one to pick apart a riddle and put it back together. 'Okay, I'm in.'

'Good, I'll round up the troops and we'll be over later.' Derek said determined. 'And Pen?'

'Yeah handsome?'

'If you do get evicted, I'll take the couch and you can have my bed.'

'I thought you were in love with me?'

'Oh don't doubt it but if you'd be more comfortable on your own I'd understand.'

'I don't think I'm comfortable on my own anywhere right now sugar pants.'

'Okay well I'm not leaving you ever, at night, when I'm in the same state as you, I'll be there.'

'Thank you.'

'Anytime baby girl, anytime.' The line went dead and Penelope sat there smiling, that night they'd start to sift through all of this mess, depict the stressors, see what specific parts were being targeted because right then and there all she saw was her life being pulled apart and left in tatters around her.

Later that night when Derek had rushed ahead of the others he approached Penelope's apartment door, he saw the nail marking and knew they were on a time limit if she'd been handed an eviction notice, he knocked and heard the others coming up the stairs.

He dug his key out and let himself into the small apartment. 'Penelope!' He called out, finding the front room empty. 'Baby girl!' He called a little louder and heard sobbing from the bedroom. Entering he almost missed Penelope but heard the sobbing from the other side of the bed, when he walked around he found Penelope on the floor, crying with her legs drawn up to her chest. 'Pen? What's happened?' He asked getting her to sit up, she looked at him helplessly. 'C'mon P?'

The team all gathered as Penelope composed herself. 'They've taken it all.'

'Taken what?'

'My money.' Penelope told them as she sucked in sobs and found the inner anger. 'Every little bit of savings I had, all my wages, all my inheritance are gone, I'm wiped clean.' She told them. 'My accounts are empty, I'm officially poor.'

'Someone's stolen it all?'

'It's been siphoned off, it's gone, hence why I've been evicted, my bills weren't paid, nothings been paid for the last 4 weeks!'

'Right let's fight dirty with dirty.' Hotch said taking his jacket off; his tone was not one to be reckoned with, now they were getting down to business.


	4. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Two days later came and went and the eviction notice was gone, Penelope was given money by Derek to get food and to put as much as her stuff into his place, he wanted her in a home that wasn't going to be ripped out from under her.

She borrowed his SUV and he took his motorcycle and she went to hers and went to open the door but found the locks had been changed, taking a deep breath she rapped on the door with her knuckles and a woman answered, she smiled.

'Can I help you?'

'Erm, more like can I help you? You're in my apartment.'

'I don't know who you think you are but I live here, this is my apartment.'

'I was asleep here only last night!' Penelope said and then got her driving license out. 'I'm Penelope Garcia; this apartment has been mine for the last 7 years.' The woman stared at her in disbelief. 'What?'

'I'm Penelope Garcia.' That was it for Penelope she barged her way in and saw the whole place was different, she hadn't been gone that long, not even 24 hours and the place was all different. 'Excuse me!' The woman said aghast and Penelope went searching through the apartment, the living room was different, the kitchen was different, the bathroom different, the bedroom different. Penelope stood there, not counting time and just stared all of her items once were, now replaced and she felt the tears gathering, she felt like an intruder and then as she turned around she was meant with a policeman Derek's size.

'Excuse me Miss, but you need to leave.'

'I'm not leaving, this is my apartment!!' Penelope said aggressively. 'I'm not doing anything wrong!'

'We have reason to believe you are trespassing so let's take you down to the police station and we can sort this mess out.'

'I'm not trespassing, I was here last night.'

'I wasn't in last night.' The woman said a little scared. 'How did you get in last night?'

'I live here!'

'Miss have you hit you head at all? You seem a little dazed.'

'I haven't hit my head. This is my home, it has been for years now, my bed used to be there, I used to have photo's here and my telly was there and my 8-ball was there with video's of my family.' It was then she collapsed into a sob. 'Where's all my stuff gone?'

'Come on.' The policeman said and took Penelope outside, she then found herself in the back of the police car and then at the local station, her crying never stopped. The same officer came back no more than 30 minutes later with a drink for her. 'Get this in you and then you can phone someone to come and get you.' Penelope sipped the drink and looked up at him.

'Can I phone someone now?'

'After you've given us your name.'

'Penelope Garcia.'

'You're real name.' He said sternly. 'We've run that name and the woman from that apartment came up.'

'That is my real name, I am Penelope Garcia, from birth I was Penelope.'

'How about we just take your finger prints?'

'Fine.'

'We'll do that and you can get a phone call.' Penelope stood up and was taken to a room, her finger prints taken and then she was placed in front of a phone, shakily she phoned Derek.

Derek was just signing something before heading into the conference room to deal with a new case when he's cell rang.

'Morgan?'

'Derek.' Penelope's voice said small.

'Hey Baby Girl, you that eager and all moved in?' He teased happily.

'I wished.' She said and her voice went then. 'I've been arrested.'

'What?' He said too loud and Hotch left the conference room. 'What do you mean you've been arrested?'

'There's someone in my apartment, with my name and everything, all my stuffs gone, and I got arrested for trespassing and she's in the system under my name. They've just taken my fingerprints to prove who I am.'

'Right I'm coming down to you.'

'Thank you.' She said and Penelope replaced the phone on the receiver.

'Derek, what was that about?'

'Someone is out to really fuck up Pen's life. She's been arrested for trespassing in her own apartment and there's someone out there with her name claiming to be Penelope Garcia.'

'Right, let's go to her. JJ you take Rossi and tell Strauss that the case needs to be passed over to another team.' They all separated and when they made it to the station there was chaos everywhere.

'Agent Hotchner, what do we owe...'

'Where's my agent?' He asked interrupting the chief mid sentence. 'Where is Penelope Garcia?'

'Oh you mean Claire Styles, she's being processed.' He said and handed a thick folder over to Hotch.

'No her name is Penelope, and what do you mean being processed?'

'Claire Styles has been on the run for 3 years now, they dubbed her the Female Fatale, she lures men in and kills them.' Hotch and the others looked on wide eyed. 'Let's just say we finally caught her so she's being processed and shipped off to the county jail. She doesn't get a trail, she had one for the first 3 murders, and then she ran, straight onto death row for her.' He said stratified with his feat, leaving the team to stand looking on in shock. Penelope wasn't all a lie, they had to believe in that to get her off death row and restore her life. They knew the truth, if they'd missed that the entire time they knew Penelope then they all failed at being profilers.


	5. Loosing Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

With time running out the team worked harder than ever. They were really losing this time and it was killing them all, especially Derek, he'd hardly slept and he was back and forth to the prison as often as he could, however, when he went one day he was left sitting in the interrogation room waiting for her. Hotch and Rossi were outside, they were really going to drill this time, find out everything.

Derek watched as Penelope was dragged into the room, the orange overalls still in place, her hair plaited messily, her demeanour fallen, the guard sat her down harshly, Derek growled and the guard stepped back and Penelope sat with her head down.

'Baby Girl.' He said and she sat like it. 'Look up at me.' It was only then he realised why she kept her head down. 'Pen, what the hell happened?'

'Wrong place, wrong time.' She said and he traced the bruises marring her skin and the cuts that marked her with his eyes, he hit the table and she flinched. 'No one cares in this place Derek, okay? You need to realise that, I don't have a place anywhere anymore. Which doesn't seem to matter, seeing as I've got like a week left.'

'You cannot seriously be thinking like that Pen.' He saw her smile slightly as he used her name. 'We're gonna get you out.'

She placed her hand on his and squeezed it slightly. 'No one gives a crap. Once you're wearing this outfit no one believes you anymore.'

'I believe you, we believe you.'

'It's good to know someone does.' She said sadly, if she had to admit it she was more petrified of her looming death than anything. 'I've been thinking about this, especially last night after... this happened. I just want you to know that if we can't suss this in time then don't hold onto me, don't feel stuck or obliged to me handsome.' She saw him look at her, about to interject her flow. 'No, you need to listen.' He nodded slightly, his expression dampening. 'I just need you to know that I know you guys are trying your hardest to get me out of here, out of this predicament, and I'll be eternally grateful for you not turning your back on me, for not leaving alone in all of this but I really need you to understand that I don't want you to mourn me, or regret a thing.'

'Baby Girl...' Derek said and his eyes watered and a stray tear fell. 'I've only just got you in my life how I want you, I really, honestly, can't survive you leaving me forever.'

'In all seriousness, I'm the same with you but we can't control this. If we don't suss this out and, as hard as it is to apprehend, my execution happens I need you to survive outside of me. You were never this dependent on me before, there is no need to start now.'

'I want you to die happy P.'

'And I will because I'll die knowing that I have a family that did everything to show my innocence.'

'And I hope you know that even if it gets too late, we're gonna keep looking until we find it out.' Penelope put her head down; she didn't want them to avenge her. 'You're too important for us to just leave and move on from. Got it?'

'Got it.' She whispered and took a deep breath, too deep she soon found out as her arm wrapped around her ribs.

'How bad?' He asked and she looked at him. 'What happened?'

'Got let out into the game room and there's a guard that likes to just start arguments and he did after you left, apparently I made a comment and took a punch in the face then it went from there, next thing I know the guard's on me and then I'm waking up in the infirmary about 2 other women in the same state from the same guy.' She saw the red glow in Derek's eyes, prompting her to continue. 'Got about 3 cracked ribs from it, huge range of bruising and some bumps and grazes.'

'I'm gonna get you home.' He growled.

'Don't make that sound like a promise Derek.' She told him tearfully, she wanted nothing more than to walk out this hell hole. 'We have nothing to go on.'

Rossi and Hotch were going over the files again before they went in, new data was in the file now, all of 'Penelope's killing spree' clearly documented. They had read the list of deaths, tallying at near enough 20, each one building in its horrific nature.

'She didn't do this.' Hotch said, it was like a daily mantra, he didn't believe it, they were so consumed in making a profile and so consumed with the proximity of closeness to their family that they weren't doing their job closely. Hotch turned and walked to the room, knocking he entered and he immediately saw the bruising painting Penelope's skin and he saw Derek's anger pouring out and felt his own rage. 'You need to see this Dave.' He said as he entered fully and Rossi followed, both staring at her.

'It'll heal.' She said and looked down; it wouldn't all be gone by the time she took her final walk. 'Have they decided how they're gonna do it?'

'Pen, we don't need to talk about this now.'

'We do, because otherwise I'm just going to drive myself insane.'

'They've gone for lethal injection.'

'Quick right?' She asked looking at them directly, they just nodded solemnly and she took a breath to stop the hiccup of tears. They'd seen people on death row, dealt with them and each one of them wasn't distraught or scared of their impending death, each one had taken in their stride, their names going down in the books as legends, as martyrs for what they had done, for the fear that they had instilled. But Penelope was scared, through and through she was petrified, she could show her terror at the death that waited for her. 'Gimme the file.' She said and put her hand out shakily, Hotch passed it over and she looked for it, taking the list of victims and the details out and running through it. Before they hadn't let her, hadn't let her near the file but now, all they had to do was let her.

Hotch and Rossi grabbed a chair, pulled up close and the three men helped her get stuck in.

Penelope's breath hitched and a smile grazed her face. She hit the table with her fist and looked up, a new light in her eyes. 'What have you found Goddess?' Derek asked, he didn't want to jump on the band wagon too soon.

'There's at least 16 of the dates I couldn't have done, that I know of. How did we not see this?

'Because we've been building a profile, not clarifying details.' Hotch told them, and they had done just that, built up a profile of the Unsub and Penelope didn't classify into it.

'I couldn't have done at least 7 of them because I was in California dealing with stuff to do with my parents, get my brothers here. I know I said I didn't want them involved but they're like my only hope at proving these dates.' She placed her hands on her head, running it over her face in frustration, she finally realised that hind sight was a wondrous thing. 'Get them here; they can prove who I am.'

'Genius.' Rossi muttered. 'We've been way too involved in this that we've forgotten the basics... we didn't start simple!'

'They'll have photos of me from when I was a child; they'd know if it was me or that other woman.'

'How do we not know this other woman's involved?' Derek asked sitting forward. 'I mean, she turns up claiming to be Penelope Garcia, weeks after the first problem started.'

'I got another thing to show you.' She said turning the sheet to them, a space of 5 days there, consisting of 3 of the worst murders. 'Who was in the ICU for 4 of those 5 days?' She asked them and they looked at her. 'The 4 days after Battle shot me.'

'Garcia how did you leave things with Lynch?'

'Horrendously.' She muttered and then looked up her mouth wide. 'You don't think?'

'Numbers plates, insurances, payments, things on your computer at work, they can all be done via a computer. Saying that not everyone would know how to do it or how to find it. I mean, I wouldn't have a clue, nor would Morgan and neither would Reid, however, Lynch found that stuff on your computer Penelope, no one else. He reported it and he is quite sneaky with a computer.'

'Yeah remember when you challenged him just after Battle?' Derek asked and Penelope nodded in response. 'We could be onto something.'

'Why would he do it?'

'How did it end?'

'I caught him sleeping around, told him I would dent him virtually.'

'Did you?'

'Oh yeah but only slightly and it wasn't bad, I sent some money to a charity and gave him a mini virus.'

'How much money?'

'$100, which was replaced might I add.'

'Did he say anything after that?'

'That I'd soon know what it meant to mess with him but I feigned it off. He's not capable of this, he can't be.'

'Pen we need to look into everything.'

'Yeah and the plan now is arresting that woman in your apartment, Kevin Lynch and getting your brothers here as soon as.' Hotch and Rossi then got up and left and Derek sat there.

'There's too much evidence to prove you didn't do this now Pen, we're getting you out. I'm sorry we didn't cross match the dates sooner.'

'Don't worry about it, all those others date, look at them, cases fall on them. One's when we were in New York apparently I was in Illinois killing Karl Manning.'

'Well you definitely weren't.' He said and leant forward. 'I really don't want to leave you.'

'It's okay, I've got to go back into the infirmary, doctor wasn't happy about me leaving. I'm safer there.'

'Good, I'll be back tomorrow Baby Girl.' He said reluctantly.

'I know you will be.'

'I love you.' He said and stood up, kissed her gently and then straightened up.

'I love you too.' She said in a whisper as a guard came back in and pulled her to her feet. 'So much.' Derek then watched her get pulled out of the room and he followed, seeing her disappear he turned to the two older men and smiled relieved.

'Let me take down Lynch.' Derek told them firmly.

'He's all yours.'


	6. One Step Forward, Three Steps Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Kevin Lynch was living the good life, he'd moved on from his ex, he had a new place, a fresh start in his career and his ex was well out of the way. He was delving into more information when someone sat on the desk next to him, he looked up and gulped, Derek Morgan always carried a demeanour that unsettled Kevin somewhat and today was no different.

'Agent Morgan.' He said and smiled slightly. 'What can I do for you?'

'Hmm well let's see, hand over all your computers you have.' He said and slapped a warrant on the desk. 'Games up Lynch, you got caught out.'

'I don't understand what you're on about.'

'Of course not.' Derek snorted. 'You've done your job right? Moved on, forgetting about it?'

'I don't understand what you're talking about.'

'Penelope, you screwed with her life. Have fun trying to split us up?'

'Oh that.' Kevin said and sat back in his seat smugly. 'Did it work? I heard she got the sack.'

'Yeah well you'd know about that, seeing as you helped. Where did you put her money?'

'Excuse me?'

'The money you siphoned from her bank accounts Lynch. Where did you put it?' He leant in a curve grinning on his lips. 'Might have taken us 5 days but a tech found out about it all, that you took the money, and then went and withdrew it all so where is it?'

'It wasn't me.'

'Yeah, well computers don't lie.'

'Penelope's setting me up.'

'She's gonna have some trouble doing that from a prison cell.' Derek told Kevin and watched the tech's face drop. 'Who's the woman you gave Penelope's identity to?'

'Claire Styles.' Kevin had just proven he was putty in Derek's hand now. 'Penelope's in prison?'

'Did you know that Claire Styles is a murderer?' Kevin his head. 'She goes out with a man, gets what she wants then the next thing you know their tortured to death.' Kevin's face paled. 'You, you arsehole, sold Penelope's identity and now Penelope's facing death row.' Kevin saw a flash of anger as it exploded and Derek's tone lowered. 'You put Penelope there, if we don't sort this then we lose Penelope from our lives and I hope you sleep easily knowing you had the upper hand that dealt it to her.'

'I didn't know that'd happen.'

'Well how about you make it right Lynch. Because we have a profile and boy do you class as the next victim.' Kevin's eyes widened more and his lip quivered. 'We know you're sleeping with her Lynch, we did our jobs and now we want this to be made right.'

'Why the hell should I help? She nearly cost me my job.'

'And you're costing her, her life!' Derek finally snapped and everyone stopped to watch the event rolling out. 'You committed identity fraud and to go with it an innocent person is up for execution! You better make this right Lynch!'

'Fine, I changed all the car details, I changed the identities over! It was all me but I didn't know that Claire was a murderer, I swear I didn't!'

'Not the point Lynch. Your actions have consequences and we're down to 2 days to get Penelope out.'

'Kevin Lynch, you're under arrest for committing identity fraud and for the false documentation of sexual harassment claims, and for the declaration of planted evidence against Penelope Garcia.' Derek listened as Kevin was read his rights and he had to stop and think about whether or not things were looking up. His cell rang and he answered it.

'We have her, if all goes well then we could have Penelope out.' Hotch told him and Derek ran a hand over his forehead, Penelope retracting from all conversation at the moment, the fear consuming her. 'Go to her Derek.' Hotch told him and Derek didn't need telling twice, it was times like this that he found his agent status an upper hand, he could just pull strings and get visiting rights, and today was no different. 'You're too involved to handle the interrogation. I don't want you near it.'

'We got Lynch.'

'Good to know, we'll keep you updated. Just go tell Penelope.' Hotch said and disconnected the call, Derek took a deep breath, watched somewhat satisfied and headed for the door, ringing the prison as he went. When he arrived Penelope was in the interrogation room, as he entered he heard the noise of her pulling the chains from the table.

'Get them off her.' He told the guard. 'Then leave.' He was not in the mood for someone to be in the room, the guard listened and told him he'd be outside if there was any trouble. 'There won't be any.' Derek said and sat down in the chair on the other side of the table. 'Wanna hear some news?'

'Other than them moving my execution to tonight?' Penelope said and then burst into tears. 'More evidence was found and they've seen no reason to wait.' Derek felt his heart bend and break. 'Its too late.'

'No its not.' He said and grabbed his phone and began to pace as he rang Hotch. 'They've moved the date forward, its not in 2 days, it's happening tonight. Hotch you need to get those confessions.'

'I will, let me heads up the others and we're getting it, stay with her until I get there.' Hotch told him, his tone aggressive and now thoroughly pissed off.

Derek closed his phone and turned back to Penelope who sat with her head in her hands. 'P I need you to listen to me, we have lynch and Styles in custody. We're gonna get the confessions we need and you're gonna be home tonight.'

'I don't want to die.' She said and her body convulsed with tight sobs and she looked up at him, looking him straight into his eyes. 'I'm scared.'

'It's not going to get to that point Pen, we're gonna get you out.'

'Not what everyone's been saying Derek! I'm not an innocent victim in this place! I'm just a criminal!'

'No you're not so will you stop this! You think we're gonna let it happen? You think we're gonna waste time and not fix it.'

'It's too late.' Penelope finally whispered and more tears came as Derek's heart broke at the prospect of what tonight held and how fine of a wire they were on. He'd watched the love of his life just admit defeat and he knew he'd never survive if they lost.

'Kevin admitted to me, right in the middle of the tech pool, we have his confessions, that's proof enough. He admitted to changing your identity, to taking your money, changing your car details. It was all down to him.'

'He took my money, he did this all?' Penelope asked as she began to take control of her emotions. 'You need to get me out of here. I'll kill him myself, then I'll have a reason to be in this hell hole.'

'We all wanna kill him, nearly all of the bureau do but he's gonna get what he deserves very soon.' Derek said taking her hands in his. 'I'm gonna promise you that tonight you're gonna have a proper bed and proper clothes and a proper bed.'

'Don't promise Derek, I can't hold onto promises right now. Not with this sort of fate.'

Derek's cell went off, and he saw Rossi's name flashing on it. 'Yeah?'

'Two of Garcia's brother's are here, they're on their way to you. They just verified that the woman in custody isn't their sister, they've now got to verify that Penelope is Penelope.'

'Thanks Rossi.'

'They're cracking but we've got less than an hour left.'

'Don't go there man, just get them fully cracked so we can get our girl home.' He the closed the phone. 'Your brothers are coming here.'

'Here?'

'They need to declare that you're their sister.' Derek said and sat forward. 'You're coming home.'


	7. Closest Of Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'I'm sorry Agent Morgan, it's time.' One of the guards said as they came back in and began to handcuff Penelope.

'No, you don't understand, we're just waiting on some new evidence.'

'I'm sorry, it hasn't arrived and we cannot delay.' He said and pulled Penelope to her feet, she groaned as she went, her ribs playing up with the manhandling. Penelope just looked up at Derek, her eyes streaming.

'C'mon, this isn't it! We have the people in custody.'

'But no conviction.'

'This damn country needs to change its way! She's innocent.'

'Not until it's proven.' He said and frog marched Penelope out of the room.

'Derek! Please! You promised me!' Penelope shouted as she was pulled from the room. 'I didn't do this!'

'That's what they all say.' The guard said before Derek slammed him into the wall.

'No it's not! You seem to forget I work in the same business as you and you need to listen here, we have the proof to show her as innocent, because she is!' His phone rang out again and he pulled it out of his pocket and answered. 'What?'

'Derek, what's happening? We're on our way, they both cracked.'

'It's too late, they won't wait.'

'What?!'

'This jackass of a guard won't listen. He doesn't care if you've got everything under the sun to clear Penelope; she's still guilty until proven otherwise.'

'Rossi drive faster.' Hotch said away from the phone, and then the siren sounded. 'We're about 10minutes away, are her brothers there?'

'No.' He turned around as a gate opened. 'They are now.'

'Go sort that out, but do not let them take her from your sight.'

'I'll try.' He said and stalked up to the two men. 'Joe and Andy Garcia?'

'Yes.' They both said.

'Derek Morgan, see that woman over there, can you attest that that is Penelope Garcia?' He said and pointed to Penelope, as she stood vulnerable and they both verified. 'Put her in that room now.'

'Sir, I have orders.'

'That I couldn't care less about.' The radio crackled in, and the instructions to bring Penelope were restated, the guard answered and told him the problem, but then continued on his way. 'No, in there.'

'I have orders, if I don't take the prisoner down now, I lose my job.'

'Then lose your job! What's better, being able to sleep at night or killing an innocent person?'

'Sorry Agent Morgan.' He said and pulled Penelope away.

'Derek! Please!'

'It's okay baby girl, we're gonna get this sorted out. I'm getting you home tonight.'

'Derek!' She said as she fought the guard as they turned a corner. 'Please! Stop this!' She took one last look at Derek, defeat was all she saw now, it was too late, and so she whispered to him that she loved him and then disappeared. That declaration killed Derek and he swung round and hit the wall nearest him before breaking down against it. The two brother's stood staring in shock and Derek looked up at them.

'Your sister is being executed for crimes she didn't commit.' They both just continued to stare. 'Our boss is on his way with the relevant information to get her off.'

'But isn't it too late?'

'I hope not.' He said and turned towards the gated hallway. 'She's coming home tonight.' He said forcefully.

10 minutes later, like promised, the team came in and Hotch and Rossi got through every barrier, they cut through every guard and then caught up with the chief of the prison. 'Hand over Penelope Garcia to us now.'

'Who?'

'You've got her as Claire Styles.'

'Oh, sorry she's being prepped in the chamber.' He said with a casual tone and then had a file put in front of him, he opened it and a picture of Penelope lay there. 'You cannot be serious.' He said and flung towards the door, Derek and Hotch tailing, Derek yearning for the room. When he got in, Penelope was laying down, the IVs in place and he knew they'd just made it. 'Stop this. It's the wrong person. We have documented proof.' The technician in the room immediately disconnected the IVs and the EKG pads from Penelope while a guard unstrapped her and then helped her sit up.

Derek just went and picked her up and put her feet onto the ground, he then engulfed her in a hug and she broke down completely. 'Shh, it's okay, I told you we were getting you out.' He said and pulled her from the room.

'Your real prisoner will arrive later tonight, do with her as you please but we want Penelope released as soon as.' He said and walked after Derek who was taking Penelope back to the room they were in earlier.

'Come on baby girl, it's okay. Look up at me.' He said and Penelope looked up at him, she couldn't help but smile at him. 'I never break a promise to my Baby Girl.' He whispered into her hair as he hugged her tightly. 'Let's get you home.' He found himself just hugging her again, the door open, everyone stood outside the room, including her brothers; he felt Penelope's legs give a little. 'Baby girl...' He said worriedly and he looked at her carefully. 'Come on, you look exhausted.'

'You don't get a good night sleep in these places.' She said and released herself from his grip and put her left hand on her hip. 'Can I have an hour in your tub?' She asked hopeful, hoping that an hour in that whirlpool would ease her wounds from the beating.

'I'll make sure there's extra bubbles.'

'And the jets on? I haven't felt clean since I got here.'

'Anything for you.'

'Then I want you to hold me all night.'

'Like I said, anything for you.' He told her and pushed a few stray bangs back out of her face. 'I'm getting you out of here.'

'Can I change first?' She said looking down at herself. 'I know I'm a colourful person but seriously luminous orange?' She asked with her eyebrow raised slightly and he laughed.

'I think you need this Pen.' Emily said stepping in with a bag with clothes in. 'C'mon, we'll go to the toilet and then get you out of here.' Penelope nodded and let Derek kiss her before she followed Emily out; she then came face to face with her brothers.

All she did was wrap her arms around their necks. 'Thank you for coming.'

'Anything for you kiddo, we need to talk.' Andy said and Penelope smiled impishly. 'But I think you need out of this shit hole and a good night's sleep.'

'And some TLC by the look of that bruise.' Penelope nodded as her brother commented on the bruising dancing across her cheek before Hotch stepped in.

'Go and get sorted so we can get you home.'

'Thank you Hotch.' She said almost delicately. 'For not giving up, I'm truly grateful. To you all.' She told them all. 'You'll never know what this meant to me.'

'I think we do but if you were a fraud we'd have caught you out the first day you stepped out in the bullpen.'

'If I was that much of a horrific killer you think I'd wanna work with a group of FBI profilers?'

'Just go and get dressed Penelope.' They watched Penelope go towards the bathroom with JJ and Emily, JJ's arm around Penelope's back seeming like she was keeping her properly. When the door shut Hotch turned to Derek and smirked. 'Gonna get a full night's sleep?'

'I got a lady to look after; I need to be on top form.' He then turned to the brothers. 'You're welcome to stay with us until you go home. It might work out better for Penelope, you know, to have some familiarity around her. I know you haven't' seen one another in near enough 16 years but...'

'You think we're going to leave after almost having our sister executed? You've got to be crazy if you think that.'

'Then I'm guessing we're not crazy?' The two brothers shook their heads.

Penelope stood in the bathroom dressed in tracksuits, a plain why t-shirt and a cardigan on and as she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but recognise how ghostly white she was, how gaunt her features had become. She hadn't seen a speck of light for nearly 2 weeks, and her body was screaming for it, even leaving the place would be in dark so she wasn't going to get it just yet.

It was then the adrenaline dropped and the moment she had just been saved from took over and her chest tightened at the thought, she realised right at that moment what innocent people must feel like when faced with that situation. Execution might have made strong men stronger, if they were ready and guilty but it made weak men weaker.

'Pen.'

'Just...' She heaved. 'Give me a moment.'

'No Penelope, you don't look so good.' JJ said stepping in as Penelope's legs gave way and she hit the floor and moaned in pain. 'Em, get Derek, get someone.' JJ said as she dropped to Pen's level. 'What's wrong?'

'I'm supposed to be dead now. I should be going cold!'

'I knew you were too together out there.' JJ said panicking; she'd thought the break would've come earlier, as soon as she was out of that room. 'You need to realise that they got the wrong person.' She told her and the door burst open.

'Pen...' Derek's voice came out.

'I shouldn't be alive.' Penelope said and sobbed as Derek got closer. 'I shouldn't be here.'

'But you are.' He saw her go to object so he sat on the floor and pulled her close to him. 'I want you to listen to me Baby Girl.' She nodded but the sobs didn't cease at all. 'You're alive because you did absolutely nothing wrong, you're a good guy. Have been from the first day we met you, you're our solace P, not a murderer or a bad person. So just realise you're alive because the truth was found and you were taken from something you should have never been in.' With that said Penelope's crying ceased and she allowed Derek to pick her up as they finally left Penelope's idea of hell.


	8. The Little Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Penelope stood in the bathroom, a place with nothing but familiarity to her. Derek's thing were still there with her things sprinkled around with it. She smiled and then looked at the bath, she could have a private moment to relax in, not a cold shower with a guard in the room. But as she went to take her cardigan off, the pains hit her hard, the fall from earlier in the toilet now showing what consequence it would have.

She dropped to her knee's and just leant on the side of the bathtub and tried to breathe out of the time and when they subsided she put her back to it and collapsed but everything.

Derek having got concerned went back to the bathroom, he knocked and opened the door, he saw Penelope's legs first and hurried himself. 'Baby Girl?' He asked as he got next to her.

'I think I need some help.'

Derek laughed gently. 'You should've asked silly girl or accepted my offer.'

'I'm accepting it now.' She said and put her head on his shoulder. 'I'm just so tired and I hurt.' Without another spoken word Derek gently removed the cardigan, Penelope wasn't worried about him seeing her naked, they'd done it a couple of times before she was arrested so she was comfortable with feeling Derek's had trace her curve, was happy with his touch, didn't care if he saw her naked. He slowly took the clothes off her until she was only in her bra and panties; he then helped her stand up.

'You're absolutely beautiful.' He said looking her in the eyes and he saw a smile. 'And I've missed you so much. This is all I wanted, was to get you home.' Penelope looked sad. 'This is your home Baby Girl, with me. I came too close with having someone take you and I'm not doing it anymore, I love you, you know that. My home is your home.' Penelope's eyes watered. 'Now let's get you a bath and the some proper sleep.'

'Without a rude awakening?'

'I intend to let you sleep however long you want to.'

'Thank you Handsome.' She said as Derek stepped back and looked her over. 'It's not as bad as it looks.'

'It looks painful P.' He said as he traced the bruising. 'You shouldn't be like this.'

'I'm healing okay. It happened, we couldn't have avoided it.'

'We could've, if I'd just pushed you after Battle.'

'Excuse me?'

'It doesn't matter; let's get you into the bath.'

'No what?' Penelope asked him, and prevented him getting her in the bath. 'What do you mean, if you'd pushed me after Battle?'

'Look, get in the bath and I'll tell you.' He told her and she relented and let him help her into the bath, as she slid in she closed her eyes. 'Feel like heaven?'

'If heaven's gonna be bubbly then yeah it is.' She said and opened one of her eyes. 'Why don't you get in here with me?'

'Do you want that?'

'I wouldn't ask otherwise angel fish.' She said with a smirk and closed her eyes, Derek just listened and took action, he stripped and slipped in next to her, she immediately pulled towards him and he put his arm around her and they just sat together.

'Remember when I bought you home from the hospital and I told you I loved you before I sent you to bed?' Penelope nodded warily. 'I meant it back then but I thought you needed the chance to heal after what Battle did so I'd wait until you were ready but you met Lynch and you seemed so happy so I forgot about it and moved on.'

'But you could never forget about it could you?'

'Not for one minute I couldn't.'

'Then why didn't you tell me?'

'Because when Elle got shot she went right off the rails and I didn't want that for you, you were generally happy and in a good place after something so horrible and I wanted to keep it that way, keep it pristine and perfect and not ruin it for you.'

'You'd do that for me? Because you loved me enough?'

'Exactly that Baby Girl, but I'd always wait for you even if it took a lifetime.'

'Well I hope you realise I'm yours now. Always was and always will be.' She said and sunk into the tub more and Derek laughed. 'I'm hardly gonna get you out of the bath am I?'

'Not for a bit Handsome, it just feels so good and takes the pain away and...' She said and looked up at him. 'Cleans me...'

'Come here Silly Girl.' He said and she pulled up as he captured her lips on his. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' She said lazily as she looked at him. 'I'm lucky to have you.'

'You deserve only the best and I hope I fulfil that.'

Penelope looked at him her expression deadly serious. 'You carried on loving me after I was jail bait, skid row bird, dead meat, you still wanted me.'

'Don't call yourself those again, because you aren't them.' He kissed her again. 'You hungry?'

'Extremely.'

'I'm not surprised, you're wasting away on me here Baby, I'm gonna order in a massive Chinese, not some goo they offer at prisons.'

'Mmm, Chinese, now that sounds just about perfect.'

'You okay in here while I go order?'

'Yeah thanks, I'll be down in a bit.' She said, she knew she had to talk to her brothers, thank them for coming to her when she really needed them. She watched Derek get up and out and wrap a towel around him before leaving her in peace and she just sunk back down and closed her eyes as she felt relaxed for the first time in nearly 2 months.

Derek got dressed and headed downstairs, he knew Hotch had stuck around, and he could hear him talking to Penelope's brothers, he walked into the kitchen and looked for a takeaway menu.

'Everything okay?'

'Yeah she's just relaxing in the bath at the moment. The warden really did her over the other day.'

'Is it that bad?' Hotch asked concerned, he'd only seen the facial and neck bruising.

'She's got bruising to her sides and she couldn't really get undressed properly on her own 'cause of it but once she was in the bath she felt better.' He said and found it. 'But now she's starving and I can see why, she's lost weight even though she's only been in that place what? A week, nearly 2?'

'Change of food will do that.'

'I know that but it's not natural, she looks gaunt from it. So I'm ordering Chinese in, so gimme your orders and I'll do it and go and sort Pen out.'

'Gimme the order, you go and sort Pen.' Hotch said putting his hand out and Derek told him what they wanted and ran back upstairs. 'Morgan's a good guy.' Hotch told the brothers. 'Since day one there's been something, it's nice to see, especially in our job.'

'What is your job?'

'We're agents, Penelope's a technical analyst, she was ours but since all this she got sacked but Rossi is on it with getting her job back. We wouldn't be quite as successful without her.'

'So she graduated Caltech?'

'I think that's something Penelope needs to tell you.' Hotch said and took their order before calling it.

Derek marched into his bedroom, through to the bathroom and then entered, Penelope was in the bath still her eyes closed, her breathing rhythmic and Derek smiled, she'd fallen asleep. 'P, I know you're tired Baby Girl but you need to get out of the bath before you age yourself to a prune like state.'

'Hmm, is that not a sexy look?' She asked sleepily.

'I like a younger woman.' He quipped and she laughed tiredly as she stretched and opened her eyes and looked at him. 'Too relaxed?'

'This bath is perfect, exactly what I needed.'

'How was the nap?'

'Quick.' She told him and sat up, pulled the plug and looked at him as he stood there ready to help her. 'How's everyone doing downstairs?'

'Ordering Chinese.' Derek told her and helped her out, he wrapped a large towel around her and decided to carry her out of the room, he perched her on the corner of the bed and then got another towel and began to dry her bit by bit. He then got her dressed and Penelope just looked n admiring him more. She was blessed with having him on her side and she'd be forever grateful. 'There you are, cleaned, chilled and clothed.'

'Wow, the 3 c's, not just handsome but clever too.'

'I'm not just a pretty face.'

'Pretty bodied as well.' She quipped and stood up; she then led the way downstairs and sat on one of the stalls in the kitchen. 'So boss man, don't you have a son to see?'

'Haley's taken him to her mom's for a bit, so you're stuck with me.'

'More men in a house.' She quipped and looked at her brothers; she smiled then as they looked at her. 'Thanks for coming here.'

'I thought we had this chat?'

'We have but I'm just thankful you even bothered to come, I mean it's not like we talk.'

'Well we need to change that then.' Penelope nodded and smiled at that, she might have been losing her life but she gained so much more. She gained the realisation that man really loved her, she gained to love herself, to love her life, to love her family, she gained two of her brother's back and even if the worst moment of her life had occurred it was only up from here on out for her.


	9. Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Penelope sat back in the chair; there was a gentle hum, a down low on the lighting, and quietness that wasn't eerie.

She stretched her fingers and did one of the things she was born to do, work with a computer, her phone rang and she smiled.

'Speak to me my oh so yummy chocolate bar...' She purred down the phone.

'Not even an hour in and I get the phone flirting back on full pelt. That's gotta be a record or something.'

'I don't like to dilly dally my love; you should know that by now.' She continued to speak and she looked around the office. 'What can I do for you Agent Morgan?'

'Well_ Garcia_...' He said putting a twist on saying her name. 'How about dinner, tonight, you and me?' He said and his voice came in stereo, she turned round and there stood Derek Morgan in all his glory.

'Well I would give you an answer but you see my sweet tooth is calling and there is an exceedingly delicious looking man at my door.' She said and snapped the phone shut and smiled, slightly licking her lips.

'Put the predator look away.' Derek said with a smirk. 'It's a real turn on.'

'Hmmm.' She purred and he laughed. 'Aren't you supposed to be away, I mean I swear that big ole beds been empty.'

'I just got back and decided to surprise my fiancé with breakfast.' He said and pulled out a bag from their favourite dinner and a red rose. 'Office breakfast for two?'

'Aw Handsome that's really sweet.'

'So are chocolate chip pancakes.' He said and Penelope smiled, he knew both her and his weaknesses like the back of his hand. It'd been a good 4 months since the arrest, new home at the jail and being tied to chair in preparation for her execution and even though she still had nightmares over it she found that with each passing day making the clamp around her chest releasing and she was dealing with what happened more and more.

Now, after a large battle, she had her job back, a home with a man she loved and ever growing happiness. She'd seen Kevin since, she'd asked to see him and she would never forget that day. It helped her change the most.

_She dressed down for it, it'd only been 3 days since her release and Kevin's capture and she needed some type of closure and this was her form of getting it so Derek, Hotch and her brother's had relented and allowed her to have it._

_So she walked into the prison with Derek and waited, then she was shown into a room with a row of seats and partition glass, a telephone to the right and she walked to one and sat there while Derek waited. She tried to get ready, get comfortable, sort her clothes out, sort the binding that was put around her chest and watched as the prisoners were let in, one by one, in a single file, all wearing a familiar orange uniform. _

_Kevin saw her and froze before going and sitting down. He picked up the phone and Penelope did the same. 'What happened to you?'_

'_I'm guessing you haven't come on the receiving end of a warden's love yet then?'_

'_A warden did that?' Penelope nodded and looked down. 'I'm sorry; I didn't think your life would go like that.'_

'_Why did you do it? I get it that I didn't need to send you the virus but c'mon, why did you have to take everything I loved away from me?'_

'_I just got a drive for it.'_

'_That's not good enough.'_

'_When I did the stuff to the car it felt good, a release and then when the virus grew and wiped out files and important documents then I just thought you needed to learn a lesson.'_

'_Hang on, it grew?' Kevin nodded. 'That's not possible, it was an isolated virus, all it should've done was make the system slow and seem problematic. Not infect files.'_

'_So that wasn't you?'_

'_I was angry but not that angry Kevin.' Penelope looked down then and sucked in a deep breath. 'What about all my stuff and swapping my identity?'_

'_Your stuffs all in storage building, the keys on the rack behind the door at my flat, it has your initials on it, when you get there there'll be a box with your money in it. I was angry and immature and I just wanted to make you see some sense, pay for what you did with taking my money and sending me a virus and it got out of hand and I just couldn't stop. I'm sorry Penny.'_

'_It's okay.'_

'_No it's not, I shouldn't have done that to you, but Claire, she was telling me to do this and that and it seemed right.'_

'_Were you sleeping with her before we broke up?' Kevin nodded ashamed. 'And was she the one in the bathroom that night?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_You know maybe we needed to break up but we just didn't look at it right back then.' Kevin looked up at her, his eyes making contact with her gentle brown eyes. 'Hindsight's an amazing thing but maybe if we'd just shown one another how we were feeling this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have been where I was and you wouldn't be here.'_

'_You told Morgan you love him?' Kevin asked her as his reply. 'I mean really told him what he means to you?'_

'_I have and I wished I'd done it sooner.'_

'_I guess I didn't know any other way to lose you.' Kevin said sincerely. 'I'm glad you got out though Penelope, and I'm sorry for everything that happened.'_

'_We all get a little crazy.' Penelope said and took in a deep breath. 'I'm gonna go, I just needed to know why you did it.'_

'_It wasn't really a good enough explanation.'_

'_For you it was, so that's good enough for me.' He then watched her hang up the phone and leave the room. She always succeeded with surprising him._

'Where you gone to Princess?' Derek's voice said s he swallowed his mouthful of pancakes and Penelope shook her head and looked at him. 'You zoned out there, where'd that gorgeous mind of yours wandering?'

'Not far.'

'How's far, not far?'

'About 4 months ago not far.' She told him and he nodded. 'I just still don't see how Kevin did it just because it got out of hand. I don't see why that would just make him flip and do all of that.'

'Some minds you're never gonna know the ins and outs of P, so all you need to realise is that Kevin's paying and you're out of that hell hole never to return.'

'You're amazing you know that?'

'So a goddess tells me.' Derek said and then put a bit of pancake of the fork. 'Now eat up Baby girl.' He said and he propelled the fork towards her ruby lips and she gratefully took the food.

When they'd finished, Derek kissed her before taking the rubbish with him and she was left to her own work devices until a knock wrapped on her door disrupted her as she finished up her load. 'Come in.' She said, she forgot how tired a day's work could really feel.

'Home time for Penelope Garcia.' Came Derek's voice. 'We have a table booked and some fun to have.'

'Well looks like I need to wrap up and head out.'

'You learn quickly Baby Girl.' Derek said stepping in and waited for her.

'How come we're going straight after work and not later?'

'Why not?' He answered her and she knew he wasn't going to give her a straight answer so she accepted that answer and gathered her things. She followed him out of the door, into the elevator, down into the parking garage and to their car, she got in and wordlessly he began to drive.

'It can't be that hard of a secret to keep.'

'What secret's that baby girl?'

'Well, my love, you've been tight lipped since we left my office, now either you tell me where we're going or my hand develops a life of its own.'

'You dare...' He warned.

'Dare what Derek?' She asked innocently. 'If I dare do this...' She said and placed her hand flat down on thigh. 'And move it like this.' She said as she slid it towards his inner thigh, she felt him tense.

'Penelope Marie Garcia, you dare go further than that and you'll spoil your appetite.'

'Not when my favourite dish is the one right... here.' She said her tone now low and seductive.

'I'll ban sex for a week if you keep going.' Penelope's hand froze. 'Remove it and I'll repay in kind later.'

'I'm so holding you to that; am I allowed dessert to go? I mean, I know how you like ice cream now.' She carried on with the same tone, she knew he had a trick with ice cream and he always did it to torture her, she returned the favour by twisting his rules to torture him back and he loved it.

'If you don't turn the sex drive down we won't make it to dinner to get to dessert.'

'Switch the meal around? Dessert then dinner?'

'Na uh, play normal for once.'

'We don't know normal.' She said as she pulled back and played nicely. 'I've been alone for nearing a fortnight I need some hydration from the drought I've experienced.'

'Don't you worry, you'll be getting it.' He said as they pulled closer to the restaurant and she smiled, she loved this restaurant, the best Italian that Quantico had to offer, they parked and Derek ran to her side and opened the door. 'Come on _Mam-ma Mi-a_.' He said putting on a fake Italian accent, she laughed and took his hand, and let him lead the way in.

'Reservations under Morgan.' He told the Maître de and the man smiled at them, picked up two menu's and led them away from the main restaurant, and towards the less busy part of the restaurant, Penelope remained silent and followed as Derek kept her hand in his.

'Here you go Sir, Madame.' The male said as he entered the room and stood to the side; Derek turned and pulled Penelope forward with a smile on his face as she came face to face with a long table full with faces. From the team, to her brother's, to Derek's mom and sisters. Penelope looked up at Derek and smiled a little before the tears came.

'For me?'

'This is our engagement party mixed in with your welcome back to work party.'

'Penelope, we're stealing you.' JJ said and her and Desiree pulled her towards where Sarah and Emily had already gone to. The men and remaining women left watched as the 4 women disappeared into the toilets with Penelope.

'What is this about?' Penelope asked as she watched everything out ready, she then felt her hair get released from its bindings, the curl falling immaculately around her face, she then turned to where JJ was and watched as the dress that she'd seen in town earlier that week was pulled out. 'What the...'

'We all chipped in, you need to look your best for your engagement party and what better way than this...' JJ said as she showed the red dress off.

'So go get it on sis.' Desiree said as she stepped next to her, they were all smiling and Penelope took the dress and got quickly changed. 'We have a bag for your clothes to go in and we'll put it in Derek's SUV.'

'Okay.' Penelope said as she slipped the material over herself and straightened it down; it felt as good as she remembered and she felt as comfortable in it as she had done. She gathered her clothes and stepped out. 'Shoes?'

'These.' She heard Emily say as black patent round toes were placed in front of her and she slid them on. 'Looking good there Miss Garcia.'

'So do you in that LBD Miss Prentiss.' Penelope retorted and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Right make up.' She said as she stepped forward and began to take her old make up off and apply a new load.

Derek did his tie up as he left the toilet, Reid behind him with his bag. 'I'll run this out when we have Pen's things.'

'You're a star kid.' Derek commented. 'Thanks for helping out with this.'

'My file was done, you needed someone here, least I could do.' Derek nodded and smiled gratefully as they got closer to the table.

'Still not come out?'

'Des just ran out with Pen's stuff, so Reid I'd go now.' Hotch said as he relaxed next to Emily's empty chair, everyone then looked passed Derek and watched, Derek turned on his heels and looked as Penelope emerged from the toilet clasping a bracelet around her wrist, she looked up and froze as she saw everyone staring at her and smiled coyly.

'You aren't the only ones that scrub up well.'

'Baby Girl, scrub up well? Have you seen yourself tonight?'

'Why I do believe I have Hot Stuff.' She said as she sauntered towards him fully and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and twisted to grab a glass of champagne to hand her and then grabbed himself one once she taken it.

Soon Emily, JJ and Sarah came from the bathroom and sat as Reid and Desiree got back and Derek raised the glass up. 'I think it's safe to say, from the team, that life's going to a hell of a lot easier with you back in control of those babies and we just want you to know that we're grateful for you taking your job position back.' He said and pulled her closer. 'It might have taken too much confrontation and almost losing you but I think it's safe to say that life is firmly back on track so this meal is declare that you are officially a member of Hotch's team, as an agent and a TA.' Penelope looked at him, her mouth parted slightly. 'And the only person's able to sack you from here on out are Hotch or the director.'

'And seeing as you have a soft spot with both, your final deed will have to be something disastrous.' Hotch said with a slight smile, his arm going around the back of Emily's chair.

'Hmm, I won't contemplate that then.' Penelope said and put her head on Derek's shoulder as Hotch then took a stand.

'And the major part of this is your engagement party so sit down and enjoy it while we celebrate the good in life.' Everyone raised their glasses. 'To Penelope and Derek.' They said and Derek pulled Penelope's lips to his instead of taking a swig of the champagne.

Penelope was like his own brand of champagne; she was sweet, bubbly and left the best after taste.

The powers that might be might have pulled them apart and nearly pulled Penelope from the world but at the end of the day, the powers that they all possessed brought everything back together.

That was how they planned it to stay.

_

* * *

_

_**The End!!**_

_

* * *

_

_**A.N: **_There you have it!! Another completed story!! I hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! And for all those that alerted =)


End file.
